realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Lightning genasi
More than any other Inner Plane, the Plane of Lightning gets lots of visits from Powers. Oh sure, the four major Inner Planes see their share of visiting Powers, and the Plane of Ice gets a few now and again. As for the other Inner Planes, they occasionally get a divine visitor from time-to-time, but it's soddin' rare (and they visit the Plane of Ooze least of all -- a fact that really torques the Ooze Genasi). But the Plane of Lightning gets 'em on a fairly regular, fairly frequent basis. Sometimes it seems like you can't swing a dead wererat without it passing through some god's divine aura. The reason the Plane of Lightning is so thick with deities is because almost every pantheon has a deity with Thunder, Lightning, Weather, or Storms in His or Her (or Its) divine portfolio. And these deities usually like to take occasional side trips to the Plane of Lightning, since the entire Plane is basically the Multiverse's biggest non-stop thunderstorm. The followers of these deities have, therefore, established quite a few shrines and temples in the Plane of Lightning. Most Lightning Genasi were raised in or near these shrines and temples, usually by a conclave of extremely devout worshippers dedicated to the shrine's patron deity. It is also very likely that the Lightning Genasi has remained unaware of the existence of any other deities during her stay on her native Plane. As such, it usually comes as quite a shock to Lightning Genasi to discover that not only are there other Powers in the Multiverse, there are a great many other Powers in the Multiverse. Lightning Genasi who are rigid and closed-minded in their beliefs almost always head back to the Plane of Lightning so as not to be exposed to any uncomfortable challenges to those beliefs. But for the more open-minded Lightning Genasi, the revelation that the Multiverse is filled with a vast array of pantheons, deities, and differing belief systems usually leads to a great deal of soul-searching and introspection. The end result of this introspection and soul-searching is that Lightning Genasi found off of their native Plane tend to be driven to investigate differing belief systems and differing deities. Their fascination with the divine stems from one of two goals: They either seek to reaffirm that their own beliefs are the correct beliefs, or they seek to find the belief which is correct. At first, their fascination tends to revolve around storm-related Powers which are different from the specific Power they were raised to revere; the similarity to their own belief system provides them with the comfort of familiarity. And for some Lightning Genasi, this is as far as they go in their explorations of the soul. But many more inevitably find themselves compelled to investigate other deities and belief systems which are completely unrelated to "storms," and so begins a process of temple-visiting and question-asking and generally making theological nuisances of themselves. Planewalking Lightning Genasi often take this investigating to its logical conclusion by actually visiting the realms of the Powers and asking their questions directly of the Proxies themselves. As such (and depending on how respectful the Lightning Genasi is), the life of a Planewalking Lightning Genasi can be either very rewarding, or very short. Lightning Genasi look a lot like Air Genasi, but their skin tends to be darker. They also possess some physical characteristic that identifies them as a native of the Plane of Lightning. This could be anything from hair that's constantly standing on end (as from static electricity), to tiny, harmless sparks that dance around their body and hair as they move. Racial Traits *+2 Dexterity, -2 Strength: Lightning Genasi tend to take on the nature of lightning itself, which makes them quick rather than strong. *Medium-size. *Lightning Genasi base speed is 30 feet. *Darkvision up to 60 feet. *+1 racial bonus to their saving throws vs. Air-based and Electricity-based spells and effects. This bonus increases by +1 for every five character levels the Genasi attains. *Outsider: Lightning Genasi are outsiders. This means that they are vulnerable to any spell or weapon that affects extraplanar creatures (such as Banishment or a Sword of the Planes). However, it also makes them immune to spells which specifically target humanoids, such as Charm Person, Hold Person, etc. *Soul Searching (Ex): Lightning Genasi get the Knowledge (Religion) skill as a class-based skill. *Electricity Immunity (Ex): Lightning Genasi are completely immune to non-magical electricity (including lightning). Magical electricity damages them as normal. *Sonic Resistance (Ex): Since Lightning Genasi come from a plane which is deluged by loud, continual thunder, they receive a +4 racial bonus on all saving throws vs. magical effects which stem from loud booming noises. This only applies to loud, booming noises similar to thunder (such as from Drums of Panic or a Thunder Weapon); Lightning Genasi suffer the full effects of the wail of a Howler, the wail of a Banshee, the winds of Pandemonium, etc. *Shocking Grasp (Sp): Lightning Genasi have the ability to cast Shocking Grasp once per day as though they were a 5th level Wizard. *Clerical Focus: Due to their fascination with Deities, Lightning Genasi are not restricted to any particular deity. However, Lightning Genasi clerics must follow a specific deity and cannot be a generic, non-deity-specific cleric. *Clerical Flexibility: Since Lightning Genasi make a point of examining different belief systems, they have the option of changing their patron deity whenever they gain a new Cleric level. The Lightning Genasi simply picks a new patron deity, and picks two domains from that deity as his new clerical domains. There is no penalty for this, although the Lightning Genasi's former religion may frown upon heretical turncoats. *Automatic Languages: Common, Auran. Bonus Languages: Any (except secret languages such as Druidic). *Favored Class: Cleric *Level Adjustment +1: Lightning Genasi are slightly more powerful and gain levels more slowly than most of the other common races. Category:Lightning genasi